Bhekar Ro
|fgcolor= |image=BehkarRo BoardGame Real1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |region=Fringe Worlds |sector=Koprulu sector |system= |suns=1 star |primary= |moons= |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate= |tilt= |gravity=Natural |terrain= |tileset= |geography=*Plains Named locations *Back Forty |interest= |species=*Xel'naga (formerly) *Terrans (formerly?) |originalspecies=*Blacklizard *Crab beetle *Fiddler beetle *Throaty humming lizard *Mound-hopper *Plain-based rodents *Unidentified species (revealed with activation of xel'naga temple) |otherspecies=*Glider hawk (likely introduced) *Urchin lizard |language= |faction=Bhekar Ro Colonists (2460–2502(?)) |population= |capital= |settlements= |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status= }} Bhekar Ro is a Fringe WorldApril 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. in the distant reaches of the Koprulu sector. It orbits a single orange star.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Originally the planet had "greasy gray skies" that frequently gave way to unpredictable violent storms of sonic intensity that occurred year round, the surface scarred by hailstorms and laser lightning. After the activation of an xel'naga temple however, the climate became more serene, white clouds instead of gray ones present throughout its atmosphere.2008-12-17, Elements of Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed on 2009-01-31 History Colonization Bhekar Ro was settled around 2460 by colonists escaping the civil strife of the Terran Confederate inner worlds. They hoped the world would be a “promised land” beyond Confederate reach, and cut off contact with the Confederacy five years after settling. The colonists discovered harsh conditions and poor and rocky soil. They raised whip-barley, triticale-wheat and salad-moss. The first decades were aided by a corps of scientific personnel. Outbreaks of spore plague eventually forced the abandonment of most scientific endeavors as priority shifted toward survival. Mortality rates were high. Virtually every colonist lost a friend or family member. Adulthood was considered reached at the age of fifteen, with marriage and parenthood typically following before eighteen. The few colonists unable to cope psychologically with these conditions tended to become careless and die earlier. After the Great War In 2500, a storm uncovered a xel'naga artifact. Colonist Lars Bren was absorbed by the artifact while investigating it, which caused the artifact to emit a strong psychic signal that attracted the protoss and zerg. The colonists requested aid from the then-recently defunct Confederacy, and received it in the form of the Terran Dominion's Alpha Squadron. The conflict was resolved by the artifact's release of an energy creature which destroyed military forces; the birth also inadvertently changed the climate and improved the quality of the soil in the valley near the artifact. The colony survived. Post-Brood War In 2502 a female Dominion ghost perpetrated a massacre of many of the world's inhabitants.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). By the later stages of the Second Great War, the planet had been host to a mass migration.2014-09-19, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-09-28 Known Colonists Confined to a relatively small geographical area, Bhekar Ro had a tight-knit community. Known colonists include(d): *Abdel Bradshaw *Shayna Bradshaw *Lars Bren *Octavia Bren *Brutus Jensen (deceased) *Cyn McCarthy *Wyl McCarthy (deceased) *Jacob Nikolai *Ghandi Ryan (deceased) *Liberty Ryan (deceased) *Kiernan Warner *Kirsten Warner *Gregor *Jon *Lyn *Rastin (deceased) *Scott (adopted world) *Wes Notes Bhekar Ro was to feature in Heart of the Swarm as part of the cut Destruction of Worlds mechanic. The player could send Kilysa to conquer the world as an alternative to Bountiful or Haven. Behkar Ro was to be the sight of a mass migration of terran refugees.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References es:Bhekar Ro Category:Planets Category:Xel'naga worlds Category:Fringe Worlds